In a virtual machine providing system that provides a virtual system realized by physical machines different in performance, a technology for performing addition or the like of a virtual machine in response to a usage status of the virtual system used by a user is known. To add a virtual machine (VM), the user requests the virtual machine providing system to acquire a virtual machine including an expected performance.
As examples of the related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-208580, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/137272, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-190888 are known.